Sleep over
by AmatureHour
Summary: Lemon, to say it simply it's just making up between the two.


**I do not own Hetalia or the characters. Mature themes viewer or readers _Disceression _is advised. Own by Funmation right? **

**Please enjoy reading.**

* * *

Germany rubbed his shaft watching the Italian undress across room. Italy undressed slowly to fill his lovers pleasure, Germany twisted his nipple in pleasure Italy dropped his pants Germany looked out the window. He was actually on the other side of the house Italy just un-dressed in his room and Germany got his interest. He could feel the want in his eyes but ignored it.

Sweat ran down his body as his Germany allie eyes traced down his body his lower half was cut off by the window sill. Italy had blood rushing through his body his face turned red. He finally dropped his buttoned down to the ground blowing out the candle the dark room greated him in the window the German looked disappointed.

Soon he crawled into his bed the sheets where cold sliding off his boxers chills ran up his spine in the silent house this routine had began after He and Germany had a fight so Italy moved into the other side of the house to avoid confretation. He later noticed that he could see Germany from his room but ignored it.

They worked on their relationship but Italy that night had headed to bed instead of sex with his boy friend then he noticed Germany watching that night he gave him a show. They hadn't slept with each other for months, he had been giving him strong signals but he had been avoiding it. It's been peacefull it's like he gets mind block with no sex.

Italy rested his head on the fluffy pillow he groaned for the sweat back support he got from the bed his back cracked.

"Italy can I join you?" A dark figure stood in the door way. He lit a cigerette the smell tinged his nose.

"Germany..." Germany flicked the cigerette on the ash tray he climbed on top of him his strong hands cuffed his face. "Germany!" His voice was muffled by his mouth, his kiss was filled with passion as his tongue entered his mouth.

Germany's ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, italy took the moment to catch his breath.

His eyes scaled down the muscular body of the older continent, he was bare waist down as waist up the moon shimmered on his skin. Germany slid the condom hastily he kissed the italian's neck softly his firm lips against his soft skin.

Italy let out a soft moan his hands traced down the German's chest then he pushed him back.

He leaned back down on him he could feel the breath warm from him. Ludwig licked Feli's ear slowly taking in Italy's squirming body in stride.

"Per Favore." He slid his finger up and down his curl. "Er, Germany you don't have to talk-" Germany kissed his lips softly, then he took a finger to his mouth. "shh..."

Italy squirmed under his grasp. "Turn over." His breath tickled his ear.

"Well!" Germany pounded his fist on the mattress Italy hesitated. Glancing back Ludwig looked nervous with blush surrounding his face.

Italy turned over, the german kissed his shoulder biting it softly. "Ludwig..."

"Shh.." Ludwig's hand traced down to Feli's shaft rubbing it softly, he entered Italy's back side he slowly jerked himself in and out him. The pain was suttle clenching the pillow beneath him Ludwig increased his pace making Italy squeal every time he humped he could feel the pain turn into pleasure.

He could here Germany's breath turn into a husky moan.

Cold sweat ran down his body when the blanket slid off their body, Italy groaned in pleasure as he entered again.

His body ached when Germany began to pump his length while bucking his back side. His legs shaked as his length throbbed the German licked his neck, he took Feli's pre-cum tasting it he smiled at the taste.

"oh-oh." Italy gasped into the night his breathing turned ragged when the German blew into his ear. "Grazie." Germany tried to keep his pace while he grasped Feli's member. "Per favore!"He moaned repeatedly into his ear.

Ludwig pushed in harder making moans from his throat, while Italy's knee's buckled Germany could feel his partner get tighter. His cock ached to spew.

His limber hand still pumped his length he closed his eyes for the up coming climax.

His breath grew short as his throbbing length let loose his seed all over the bed sheet. Shortly after Germany cummed into his partner they collapsed onto the bed. Ludwig still had his member inside Feli but he seemed to be enjoying it he kissed the back of his neck lazily drifting into sleep. His breath tickled Feli's neck with his hairs standing on end. Relief and shame swept over him as it was finally over. Italy hugged the pillow under him catching his breath.

"Germany. un piacere."

"Buonanotte. Italy" His husky voice drifted off as he started to snore. All Italy could do was adjust a little then rest his eyes.

"Grazie Germany..." He whispered. His heart pounded and skipped a few beats.


End file.
